Coates Academy
by GoneFangirl
Summary: A group of new student are transferred to Coates Academy. Will they get on with the gang, or will an all out war commence? This is an AU in which there are extra characters in the Gone story. I will change the plotline. sorry ;)
1. Introduction

So, this is a Caine Soren centred Fanfic and will divert from the actual storyline of the Gone series. I do not own the Gone series or the Monster trilogy.

Characters:

Name: Lily Sage

Age: 14

Power: Manipulation of chaos magic (Like scarlet witch/ Wanda)

h/c: Dark brown

e/c: green

Name: Becca Croft

Age: 14

Power: Healing

h/c: light brown/ honey

e/c:blue/grey

Name: Daniela Shannon

Age: 14

Power: Ice creation/ manipulation

h/c: golden brown

e/c: brown

Name: Oliver Charles

Age: 14

Power: size manipulation

h/c: blonde

e/c: blue

Name: Aaron Tesha

Age: 14

Power: teleportation

h/c: brown

e/c: hazel


	2. New girls gonna die

The children at Coates academy were buzzing, why? A group of students from Clinton Reformatory School were being transferred. _What did this mean?_ You may be thinking. Well, New students = fresh meat. At least, that was what went through the mind of every child at Coats Academy. The Bullies had new people to pick on and the bullied had less chance of being picked on. EVERYONE loved new students. Especially Drake Merwin, a psychopathic bully that enjoyed other people's pain. His closest friend Caine Soren also loved new students, it was his way to show his power, to feel like he was better than everything else- which he was, wasn't he? Diana Ladris honestly couldn't care, but it made the boys in her group easier to manipulate, which meant she could get what she wanted.

Every student misjudged one thing, these students would not be pushed around.

Lily Sage stepped off the crammed minibus and stared over at the grey building, this place looked like hell. She flipped her dark brown hair behind her back, grabbing her suitcase as the hopeless bus driver dumped it on the driveway. Becca Croft stepped out behind her best friend, she sighed, Lily was going to cause trouble here. Yay. Daniela Shannon stepped out, giving Becca a friendly shove before raising her eyes to Lily. This was going to be a ling year. Oliver Charles and Aaron Tesha stood behind the girls as the doors of the bus shut. Five friends and a whole new hell to live in. What could anyone ask for that was better than this. Hmm… how about everything?

-.-

"You have been Transferred here because of the shooting, yes?" Principle Charlton said, as he glared at the new students. "Y-yes" Becca stuttered, why was she the only one in the group that respected authority. "Here are your timetables and dorm allocations. I will have you know; we do not allow any bad behaviour at my school." The Principle said, handing out two pieces of paper. They quickly conferred papers and found that they were together in most classes and the girls shared a dorm and so did the boys. "Go to your classes then." The principle snapped, leading them away from his office. Lily made sure to slam his door shut before they all walked off to try and find their first classrooms. Principle Charlton let out a sigh, opening up the records he had been sent. Becca and Aaron didn't seem to be too much trouble (too much) but the other three…

Lily was alone in her first class: algebra. She knocked on the door, rolling her eyes as an overly enthusiastic teacher dragged her into the classroom and introduced her. "Erm… You can take a seat next to Mr Merwin, Miss Sage." He said. Lily didn't think much of the tall, bratty looking kid she had to sit next to, but became curious as she heard sniggers of "New girls gonna die.". Next to "Mr Merwin" was Caine Soren, who grinned at the new girl sitting next to his friend, fresh meat to annoy, perhaps Algebra wouldn't be so bad… Diana sat at the other side and grinned, the new girl was pretty, soon Drake would change that. Drake was the least ecstatic of the three, Surly Mr Chase had learnt not to sit him next to people he didn't like…

"Can you fucking move your arm?" The quiet growl caused the class to go quiet. Had Lily just said that to Drake Merwin, the Drake Merwin? "No," he sneered "I have no place to move it to bitch". Lily didn't like this guy, she decided that strait away. However, what she didn't like more was how he thought that he could push her around. No. that wasn't going to happen. She glared at him before pushing all his books and pencil case of the table. "THERE, you have room dickhead." She said, smiling sweetly. This earned her a gasp from the rest of the class, a deadly glare from Cain and a giggle from Diana. The teacher just sighed and left the room. "Who the fuck do you think you are girl?" he said, standing up and pulling Lily up by the collar. She calmly removed his hand and shoved him lightly backwards. "The names Lily, I would ask for yours, but I don't give a shit." She said.

Caine had had enough of this girl. Although it was slightly funny to see someone not cower away from Drake, she was brave, which meant she was a threat. "You better back off Bitch, before someone ruins that pretty little face of yours." Cain said, glaring at her from his relaxed position at his desk. This only made Lily grin. "Is that a threat? I don't know what it's like here but, where I'm from, threats get people seriously hurt." She said, sweetly. Drake growled under his breath, grabbing a compass and smashing it into her arm. Everyone waited for a scream that didn't come, apart from a flash of pain on Lily's face, nothing happened. "That was kind. But let me warn you, I don't like getting stabbed, especially by psychopathic little boys." This angered Drake, he wanted to relish in her pain, but all she got was a sickening smile and threatening comeback.

Mr Chase entered the room again, everyone sitting back down and Drake picking his stuff off the floor. He was genuinely surprised to not see the new girl crying, but hey, at least he didn't have to file a report. The bell rang for the end of class and everyone left the classroom, Caine and Drake "accidently" knocking into Lily. Mr Chase sat back down at his desk, perhaps it was time for him to resign, sure the pay was good, but the children were a nightmare…

-.-

At dinner, The five newbies sat together and discussed their only class of the day. "OMG! I swear, the kids in French are total nutjobs, Me and ollie were sat there and had to jab these teenage boys like five times to sink in the message that they need to piss off." Becca said, rolling her eyes. "Geography was fine, I guess, This guy told us not to mess with Caine Soren or Drake Merwin. Otherwise it was cool." Daniela said, stealing a chip from Aarons plate. "Hey!" he yelled, before pouting. "Did you say NOT to mess with Drake Merwin…" Lily said, grinning. "Seriously, on our first day?" Becca said, sounding way too much like her mum. "Actually, I will have you know that HE started it and I didn't stab anyone, he just stabbed me with a compass. Complete jackass!" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

They had continued laughing when Caine, Drake and Diana walked up to the table. "Who are you?" Aaron said. "I'm Caine, this is Drake and Diana," He said pointing to the two people beside him. The whole cafeteria had gone silent, everyone wanting to see what was going to happen. Darvin Queed hoped that the new kids were going to get pummelled, then again, that is the only thing Darvin talked about. "And you are here because…" Daniela said, annoyance lacing her voice but a sarcastic smile staying on her face. "Your friend needs to be taught a lesson Bitch" Drake spat, small specks of saliva spraying everywhere. "In what, Science, math, English… ohh… maybe religious studies!" Becca said with mock excitement. Caine glared at Lily, "I said that you would regret messing with us." He said, grinning with confidence and charm. "Actually, what you said was that I was pretty, if I remembered correctly, 'You better back off Bitch, before someone ruins that pretty little face of yours.'" She said, putting on a deep man voice, causing Becca and Daniela to enter hysterics. "Nice chat, thanks for the compliment," she said as the five of them walked out and towards their separate dorms.

-.-

Little did they know:

Dorm 336: Diana Ladris, Lily Sage, Becca Croft and Daniela Shannon.

Dorm 663: Aaron Tesha, Oliver Charles, Caine Soren and Drake Merwin


	3. A difficult confrontation

Diana wasn't happy, they were making her SHARE a dorm with the tree new girls who Caine and Drake had a personal vendetta against. Well, it wasn't all of them- just that one bitch from algebra. Honestly, although she would never admit it, they weren't too unbearable, leaving Diana to get on with her stuff alone and staying out of her way.

The boys, however, found their new dorm buddies amazing… two new people to terrorise. It was also a good thing that they were that annoying girl's friends, I mean, what a great way to piss her off. "Okay, listen idiots, if one of you gets in our way… well… you better find an excuse for those bruises." Cain said ad Drake developed a wolfish grin that unsettled the two newcomers. The boys didn't say anything, they weren't as stupid as lily to piss these "rulers of Coates" off. _Well, nobody is that stupid. _This pleased Caine, he was in charge here in the dorm along with the rest of the school.

Soon the bell sounded, dinner** (this is lunch btw, found out ppl call tea dinner so imma swap them round from now)** was over and afternoon classes were starting. Lily sat with Oliver in history relatively near the back… first mistake. Drake and the rest of the devil's trio waltzed into the room just as the teacher began talking and sat directly behind the two newbies. Biting her lip, Lily tries to ignore the balls of paper, pencils and broken shards of rulers that were sent her way, she had just received the stop-pissing-the-most-powerful-kids-at-school-off lecture from Becca and Daniela. Not that any of this was HER fault it was all that annoying jerk's fault. Oliver seemed vaguely unharmed, keeping to himself and actually _listening… like ew!_

"Psssstttt! Bitch girl." Drake whispered, annoyed when he got no retaliation. "Don't ignore me bitch" he all but growled.

Caine raised his eyebrows and frowned at this girl's nerve. She needed to learn how this worked and soon, everybody did what he and his friends wanted. He kicked her friend… Oliver or something? And gave him a glare which said _get-your friend-or-ill-kill-you _and luckily, the boy complied.

"Lily, please talk to them, I'm getting death threats." Oliver whispered in her ear, quiet enough for nobody else to hear, and then he went back t .

Lily groaned slightly, turning round, "What?" she asked, voice laced in annoyance. The tree devils spawn obviously saw this as a victory and grinned. Children.

"You need to start learning to respect your superiors." Cain said, raising an eyebrow, baiting her. He succeeded in annoying her, not enough, but still success.

"Well, when I meet them I'll apologise." She said, with a glare that could cut through glass. The two boys looked as though they were going to reply when the teacher butted in.

"Miss Sage, Mr Soren, Mr Merwin. Seeing as your discussion is more important than my lesson you can catch up in detention." The teacher said, averting the whole class to the three of them. This somewhat halted the conversation until the grouchy dick left the room.

"Looks like we get to hang out in detention later bitch girl." Drake said, a sickening grin plastered on his face. Lily looked at him, somewhat concerned by the predatory look in his eyes.

"It's Lily, not bitch girl, L I L Y" the girl said, spelling out her name as if she were a toddler. Diana grinned but stayed quiet, wanting to see how the boys dealt with her.

"That's nice." Caine said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "You obviously cant understand that we are your superiors at school, so maybe we can teach it to you in detention." Okay, maybe this worried lily slightly, but she could take them… totally.


End file.
